


Riding Solo

by orphan_account



Series: Praise [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Four goals, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, My babies are back, Not specified - Freeform, Shower Sex, We got this, but mentioned, no plot tbh, super sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard celebrates Marc for his great game including that solo goal he pulled off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: April-20-2016  
> against Depor. (0-8)

Everyone is happy again, leo is smiling with a soft blush on his cheeks, Luis has his arm around his shoulder and Leo himself is holding both Luis and Ney around the waist. 

Sergi and Rafinha are messing with Marc who has a small towel wrapped around his lower half. He is pushing both of they young men off but his smile and laughter contradicts that action.

"HEY! LISTEN!," its Dani who is standing on the island in the middle of the locker room "we are back, our boys are back!" He turns to look over at where Leo,Ney and Luis are still clinging to each other then continues "but now we keep fighting. We dont stop until the end, until we have achieved what we need to achieve!" Everyone nods in agreement and anyone who saw this team in the locker room last week would never guess it was the same.

There are smiles everywhere, from the youngsters to the veterans; everyone was smiling and most importantly _confident_.

"Look at you all," Gerard had been congratulating Neymar, Leo and Luis before he came to Marc, Marc who was blushing and smiling brightly at him. "You don't need me anymore huh? You have Barcelona all covered, 8-0! And one was from you" Marc's blush increases with Gerard's words. 

"Barcelona doesn't know defense if it's without you" Marc only ever gets shy around him and honestly Gerard calls it a skill, "I am great, aren't I?" Gerard's joking, he doesn't mean it whenever he says something that makes him sound cocky but Marc nods his head like Gerard was the president and he just asked him something serious like if cream on coffee was good or not. 

Everyone is watching but Gerard forgets, forgets about everyone else because he has the sudden urge to celebrate Marc, not celebrate with Marc, no. He wants to celebrate _Marc_. Marc and his great defense, Marc and his great solo goal, Marc and his beauty...He wants to celebrate Marc. 

Dani has to cough next to him to get him back from his dream world. He doesn't blush, doesn't get embarrassed, Gerard Pique doesn't know what that is but Marc, Marc on the other hand looks like that tomato filter in snapchat. Gerard catches the way some of the younger guys around him are elbowing him and raising both their eyebrows suggestively. Yet, Marc is only looking at him, his eyes are on him like those paintings that follow your every move without blinking. It sounds creepy but it helps that Marc literally is a work of art. Gerard likes to think-and everyone agrees with him on this- that none of the greatest painters ever could ever master to even imagine such beauty. 

Dani has to cough again. 

This time though Masche saves his ass and starts speaking instead "I get that we want to celebrate this, I get it, but we all know that we don't celebrate until we have reached what need to achieve." everyone is nodding and it looks like Mascherano is done with what he wanted to say so Andres pipes in "a victory after terrible losses should be celebrated but not to the extreme," he glances over at the younger group of man "maybe just with your closest friend and your girlfriend or lover or whatever" Leo looks down at his feet at the sound of the word _lover_ because that's what Luis described them as. His actions go unnoticed by everyone except by Neymar who smirks and leans in to him more and Luis who lets his hand lay flatly, acknowledging completely that he is palming Leo's nipple. 

Leo should speak. Leo should speak because he is a captain but he feels heat at the lower part of his belly and his dick is twitching a little so no, Leo should speak but he won't. He doesn't. 

"I'm really proud of all of you and I would continue throwing praises at all of you to fill up your ego,even though to be honest most you all have it full," he smirks knowing all to well that those he was talking about just raised their head higher and made themselves taller "but, I have to celebrate Marc" there's silence at first and Gerard seems like he doesn't care or he didn't realize what he said. Then, everyone erupts in laughter a wolf like whistles and when he looks until he finds Marc's eyes, they're on him already. 

"you said, celebrate _me_ " it's not a question, it doesn't sound like one. Marc sounds confident and excited and he looks a lot like a puppy who just wants to be played with. Gerard stares at him for a while then he cocks his head to the side "I did?" Marc nods and grins a little to assure Gerard "that's why they're laughing and staring?" again, Marc nods and his grin is still there "yeah" Gerard lifts an eyebrow and looks around his teammates. Most of them have stopped looking but there are still wondering eyes that can't help themselves but land on Gerard and Marc. Gerard understands, because he'd be the same. 

Of course, he doesn't share. Doesn't know how to. So he grabs Marc's wrist and leads him out of the overpopulated dressing room. 

He celebrates Marc. He hides them both from any eyes that could see; And celebrates Marc. 

He calls him sweet names and nothing bitter leaves his lips, everything he has to say to Marc is sweet. Too sweet maybe, but Marc deserves teeth rotting sweet words. Marc deserves to be celebrated. 

So Gerard lets him take his shirt off, he lets him get down on his knees and take his pants and underwear off, because that's what Marc wants and Gerard will give and let Marc have whatever he wants. That's the same reasoning he uses when Marc looks up with pleading eyes and with a whine tone he begs for Gerard to take him, to _celebrate_ him. Gerard like before, gives him what he wants.

So he pounds into Marc and he goes hard when Marc says so, then he slows down when Marc says so and he doesn't let go until Marc is whimpering his name and curses in Spanish and Catalan that come out between sobs. Followed by white sticky substance that comes out of the slit of his dick. Then, -and only then- does Gerard let go - _"fill me up"_ -.

-

"can I spoon you tonight?"

Marc is always the little spoon after their sex nights like tonight and Gerard is silent when the question comes because Marc is asking for what he wants which means he's wanted this for a while but Gerard never thought, _stupid, I'm so selfish_ , he always thought he had been giving Marc all he's ever wanted. Some lover Marc got himself. 

Marc misunderstood his silence. Of course he did, but before he turned his back to Gerard the older male stopped him, he smiled and kissed Marc's frown away then came his groggy answer "yes, anything you want bebé" Marc grins "but you are okay with it?" Gerard copies his grin and nods his head a little "I've never been cuddled but I see nothing wrong with you spooning me" Marc's cheeks gain that pinkish color again and now that they have no audience he kisses each blushed cheek. 

-

When they get home Marc gets in bed behind Gerard after their very heated shower that left hand prints all over the shower stall bathroom in the fog. Gerard kisses him one last time before he settles down in the bed and lets Marc's arm drape over his waist and lets the younger male rest his head where his shoulder and neck meet. They sleep and wake up and their lives go on. 

some months go by and Gerard is tickling Marc for a smart ass comment when Marc yelps for him to stop but Gerard just tickles him faster so he yells out "I love you" Gerard freezes and Marc is smilingly confidently. The next time the three words are spoken happen right after Gerard takes Marc slowly letting all the love he feels for the younger male -on the same night-,

"I love you too, Marc"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. I was just feeling so proud of Marc and I think he deserves all the love in the world and who else to give it to him then the person he mostly wants it from...you know? 
> 
> lol
> 
> enjoy?...!


End file.
